scpstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Stopmotions
Sonic Stopmotions is a Compilation Series of Stopmotion Shorts about Sonic and his friends, created by Pacmansonic138. The first season has ended and the series will be put on hiatus, season 2 will begin production in Late 2013. This show is rated TV-Y7 On September 13, 2012, Sonic Stopmotions began airing on Pacmansonic138 Network. Season 1 Volume 1 *Random Old Stopmotion (2009) *Shadow Stopmotion *Invisible Espio *Sonic Runs *Metal Sonic kicks Eggman's PINGAS *Spinning Tails *Vector & Espio Stopmotion *KNUCKLES! Stopmotion *Translusent Battle! *Knuckles PUNCH! *Espio & Knuckles *3 Hedgehogs turn SUPER! *JET THE HAWK *2 Hedgehogs beat up another Hedgehog *A Second Shadow Stopmotion: The Hunt for Chaos Emeralds *Another KNUCKLES Stopmotion *Knuckles rides his ATV! *The Fight for the Chaos Emerald *A Short Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Stopmotion Volume 2 *The Ultimate Life Form! *Shadow starts riding his bike, AGAIN! *Sonic keeps saying NO! *Classic Sonic Runs *Sonic Runs 2 *Classic Sonic Running Test *Classic Tails Running Test *Sonic's Question *A Super Sonic Stopmotion *Sonic Animation Test (Stopmotion) *Sonic vs. Shadow?: With Knuckles & Tails *Shadow vs. Silver *Knuckles & Egg Pawn Stopmotion Short Volume 3 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic & Tails Get Shadow! *NEW! Stopmotion Test *Another All-Stars Racing Stopmotion *Plane Flight Test *Shadow the Plush! *Sonic jumps on Tails *Sonic meets the Werehog Volume 4 *Sonic vs. Dr. Eggman *Espio Stopmotion *Silver and his base fall! *PINGAS DANCE! *Find the Computer Room! *Crazy Tails! *A Silent Stopmotion with sound effects! *Skateboarding Sonic Volume 5 *A Third Shadow Stopmotion *A Third KNUCKLES Stopmotion *Amy chases Sonic *Archive Remakes: Sonic vs. Metal Sonic *Big the Cat Stopmotion *Sonic meets the Black Knight Sonic Season 2 A season 2 of Sonic Stopmotions was announced during the run of the season 1. It will consist of 5 Volumes like season 1, due to the cancellation of Sonic Stopmotions, season 2 will be the final season. Season 2 will also be produced without the support of SCP Studios (due to it's closure), season 2 will begin in Fall 2013 (subject to change). Content Issues #''Tails has a Potty Mouth'' and WTF BOOM! have been left out of Volume 4 due to their content, Pac did not the rating to go above from a TV-Y7, these removed shorts will however air on Pacmansonic138 Network alone (they will however not air as part of Sonic Stopmotions Volume 4 due to the use of SevenSSN masters). Cancellation Pacmansonic138 has announced that Sonic Stopmotions ''will end after the second season and will discontinue airing on SevenSSN a month after the airing of the final volume. The series will continue to air on Pacmansonic138 Network however. Broadcast History Despite (unofficially) being in production since 2009, ''Sonic Stopmotions began airing on SevenSSN on June 2, 2012, 2 months after the launch of the network (since all the shorts that were uploaded on to YouTube had to be complied together, which roughly takes about 20 minutes, new shorts were being made at the same time). Pacmansonic138 Network has also aired the program since launch. After the closure of SevenSSN, the show has transitioned to SonicMundo. Category:Original Programs Category:Shows